Dreamworld 5
to herself:Oh great I get the weakest opponent this'll be quick. Avery:Hey Yume good luck out there you'll need it to win against me okay!? Yume:Sure Mr.Hero same to you! to herself:What a idiot he's under estimating his opponent he'll lose for sure when I use my new techneque! D:Everyone who's not battleing please exit the ring and contestents be back here in two miunets for our exsiting battleeeeeeeeeeel!!!!!!! Gai:This will be fuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!! Aoi:Do you ever shut up? Gai:WHat did say? Avery:Okay Narunosuke laets fuse! Sync Reason! Naru:Okay! Avery:I still feel the same. Aoi:Trust me it worked..tough guy now you need to win for the team got that!? Gai:He left already he went to the ring! Aoi:Idiot does he know how to use his powers? Gai: Master-sensei knows what he's doing so don't worry he'll be fine I know he will trust me. Aoi:Yeah trust a kid who acts like he has ADHD and is on METH...Avery's so dead if he keeps acting like that. Gai:That hurt my feelings. {Sound Effect:Bell tolls} Aoi:The match is starting!! D:Okay your both here...here are the rules no killing the enemy, no using weapons with seals and no using almighty weapons or forms okay got begin!! Avery:Okay here goes nothing! Lets have some fun!! Yume:Okay fool lets dance!! Avery:Okay Flow saber!! Narration:Avery created a blade out of golden flow and went to attack Yume but she dogded it so Avery tried again but she dogded it once more Avery tried a third time but this time it disappaered so Yume counterd with her own attack that probably broke Avery's left arm. Why couldn't he hit her/ Avery turned his whole body into diamond and tried to attack again but was thorwn the field by Yume with ease. Why was she so powerful? What could Avery do to win and how is she doing this? Avery:So it seems i was right your using ahhhhhhhhhh! Yume cut Avery's right arm with a throwing knife he started to bleed a lot. Yume:Oh that face you just made was priceless can you do it one more time please? Avery:You saditic bitch you played me for a fool!!! You acted as if you were weak but you were just making me lower me defence so you can beat me! '' ''Yume:Oh are you mad kid your the fool who fell for it you know 'Oh Mr.Hero help me!' your pathitic! Avery:So I don't need to hold back anymore right!? So lets dance Golden Blade!!! Narration:Avery made another blade of Golden energy but this time it was more whip like then sword like. He jumped towards Yume cutting her breastplate off her body. He went to attack again but his blade disappaered again what is happening? Avery stuidyed his hands he knew what was wrong! Yume:What are you feeling the Mode yet? Avery:Mode? So that's what this is? So can you teel me how you use it? Yume:Your so stupid you dumbass you seriously don't know how to use it? Avery:I may be stupid but at least I'm not sexualy aroused by seeing people hurt! Narration:''Yume throw another knife at Avery already injured left arm. ''Yume:Your annoying me kid! Avery:Bitch! Yume:Mode makes up reality so it disruptes Flow...hey what are you doing stop staring at me like that! Avery:just one touch and oops i didn't mean to grab there sorry ma'am!! Yume:Your so dead now kid!! Avery:Ow ow ow ow that hurt!! Yume:You pervert you'll die for doing that!! Avery grabbed something he wasn't supposed to and got hurt for it. Avery:It was worth it I have your powers now! Yume:Wait how!? Avery:Now taste your own venom!! Golden Mode Blade!! Avery Cut throught Yumes Torso and cut her hair in the process he did it he won!!! D:And heres your winner folks Aaaaaaaaaverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacksooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Avery:It was nothing! & Masaki:You did it you big goof and why'd you grab her like that you perv?!!! '' ''Avery:Wait noooooo stop that!!!!!!!!!! Aoi:Your so dead! Masaki:I kill you twice. Avery:Hey don't do that my arm!!!!!!!!!! Help me Gai! Gai:Sorry I'm the next match me against that Uchiha guy! Category:Truth™ Category:Story